mrpicklesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cheeseman (episode)
This article is about the episode. For the character, see The Cheeseman. }} The Cheeseman is the fourth episode of the first season of Mr. Pickles and the fourth episode overall. It originally aired on October 12, 2014. Plot A fisherman in the middle of a lake is about to pleasure himself with a fish he has painted lipstick on. He feels a tug on the end of his fishing line and thinks he is about to catch another fish. Mr. Pickles appears at the end of the line, kills the fisherman with the sharp end of the line, and throws the body into the lake. The Goodman family decides to go camping, and as usual, they disregard Henry Gobbleblobber's warning against bringing Mr. Pickles. Just as Stanley Goodman is getting ready to set up the tent, a group of young party teenagers arrive in a camper. One of them tells Tommy Goodman the story of the legendary "Cheeseman" who lurks the woods; he is a man who has cheese for skin after a group of teenagers threw American cheese at him and it melted into his skin in a campfire. Throughout the episode, Mr. Pickles kills off each of the horny campers one by one. One of the killings is witnessed by both Grandpa and a strange old man wandering the woods, who is masturbating to the sexual scene going on in the lake. Grandpa, thinking he has a witness, phones the Sheriff, but the man only tells the sheriff about seeing a nude female and the fact that he is a virgin. Meanwhile, Mr. Goodman is involved in various unfortunate injuries: his nose is bitten by a bird, he accidentally eats a spider egg sack, he trips and hurts his leg, and floats down the river when he tries to teach Tommy how to cross it. As a thunderstorm approaches, Beverly Goodman becomes trapped under a tree branch after a bolt of lightning breaks the branch off the tree. Tommy, thinking the river is a shortcut his dad took, is about to get washed down the river. The Cheeseman appears and tries to save him, but Mrs. Goodman, who has now freed herself from the branch, thinks he is trying to harm Tommy. Both Tommy and the Cheeseman float down the river and Mrs. Goodman is forced to follow. In bathroom, Nerdy Guy makes his situation for observation and sees his Nerdy Girl get scared by Stoner. Stoner has attempts to capture Nerdy Girl turns around. Stoner closes Nerdy Girl by the back hair. Nerdy Girl before the last words "Can't back out now. You're doing this" with attempts to recover Stoner's hair. Mr. Pickles kills Nerdy Girl. Frightened, Stoner runs away. Nerdy Guy's last words were: "The cheeseman is rea-". Mr. Pickles fixed Nerdy Guy's head through his eye. Brett scares framed for murder. Stoner is die. Hillbilly appears, Brett speaks. Black man "Where is everybody?" Brett gets scared with Cheeseman. Black guy leaving Brett. Wheelchair Guy appears, you can walk (not dead). Mr. Pickles appears, He shoved Wheelchair Guy's head. Mr. Pickles goes down in the bathroom. Wheelchair Guy tries to revive. Mr. Pickles stabs the wheelchair. Mr. Pickles tries to go to the bathroom. Annoyed, Mr. Pickles groans in Wheelchair Guy is not dead. One of the campers named Brad is dressed in a Cheeseman costume and sees the slutty blonde and the hillbilly having sex and the blonde seemed to be banged hard, then Mr. Goodman emerging from the river. Due to the extent of his injuries, Brad thinks Mr. Goodman is the real Cheeseman and runs toward him with a knife. The Sheriff shows up and tells Brad to drop the weapon. Grandpa leads the Sheriff to the slutty blonde and the Hillbilly, where a brutal murder has taken place and proclaims it to be Mr. Pickles, in which the Sheriff applauds Mr. Pickles. In the end, the only campers not to die because of Mr. Pickles were Brad and a black guy named Darrell and the slutty blonde. Darrell narrowly escapes eating poisonous berries and getting struck by a lightning bolt, but just as he proclaims that he is going to live forever, a group of campers throw American cheese at him and it melts into his skin in a campfire, just like the original Cheeseman twenty years earlier. At the end of the episode, the Cheeseman thanks the Goodmans for accepting him for who he is, but he becomes angered when Mrs. Goodman prepares him a burger with cheese on it. While they are not looking, the Cheeseman is seen behind a bush masturbating with the fish from the beginning of the episode where Mr. Pickles appears and kills him. Featured Characters * Fisherman * Mr. Pickles * Tommy Goodman * Stanley Goodman * Beverly Goodman * Grandpa * Campers * Campground Store Owner * The Cheeseman * Sheriff Trivia * This episode seen on episode A.D.D., where Mr. Strimp watched by. *One of the camper is taking a drug under the name "flour". **It slang for cocaine or meth. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1